


Angels

by Storyflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Lesbian Pekoyama Peko, Lesbian Sonia Nevermind, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, Pining, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Unrequited Crush, if you can, request prompts please and thank you!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: They would beAs in love with you as I amThey would beIn love, love, love--A collection of short fics based off some prompts I found. This contains all of my favourite Danganronpa ships--Recent ChaptersChapter five: Kissy Kissy!! (Multiple Ships)Chapter six: Cannot be alone right now (Angie x Tsumugi)Chapter seven: Caught in the act (Miu x Kaede, Kirumi x Rantaro)





	1. Corny (Rantaro x Kirumi)

**Author's Note:**

> Treat yourself,  
> Most of these are based on generated OTP/Fluffy prompts. Feel free to request any ideas for prompts!!
> 
> \--
> 
> Chapter One: Rantaro x Kirumi in a Hope's Peak/No Killing Game AU  
> "Rantaro telling really dumb or corny jokes to Kirumi, thinking they are so clever and funny. Kirumi just thinks Rantaro is adorable for thinking the jokes are funny"

“Hey! Hey hey...Kiwi”

“I’m listening” the two were inside Rantaro’s dorm talking about the trip the Adventurer had a couple of days ago. She missed them all too much, hearing the excitement about everything that happened made her heart melt.

 

If anyone were to see how she was looking at them, it’s clear as crystal that she was crushing. However, there is a couple of things that Rantaro is  _ very  _ dense about, one being someone crushing on them.

 

“What is it, Rantaro?” She felt bad that she had no nickname, one day she will. Kirumi leaned back on the wall and crossed her legs on the bed. Rantaro giggled and organised several photographs in their lap.

 

“What did the ocean say to the other?”

“...What?”

“T-That’s how it goes...r-right?”

 

Rantaro was getting nervous over a silly little joke. They fiddled with the photos in their grasp and waited for a proper response from Kirumi.

 

“...What did the ocean say?”

“Nothing! Just waved!”

 

_ Oh my god _

 

It was more stupid than funny. Kirumi snorted at once and covered her mouth to contain her laughter. The goofy look on Rantaro’s face to the nervous delivery, it was all too much for her crushing self.

 

“R-Really? What was that for?”

“Kokichi mentioned you enjoyed a good joke here and there! I-I mean, he could be lying...but it doesn’t hurt to try, right? No harm is done”

 

“You took advice from Kokichi”

“...Yea”

“And why would you do that?”

“I-I mean…” Their blush grew bright enough to reveal several freckles on their cheeks.

The same goes for Kirumi.

 

“Why not? It’s good to laugh...and you have a...n-nice laugh”

“T-Thank you…” she chuckled quietly from the compliment.

 

Of course, Kokichi would tell Rantaro something like that. He’s been trying to get the two together for so long now. If he were here, the smaller student would be cracking up at all of Kirumi’s reactions right now.

 

_ “Don’t worry, I’ll get you guys together!” _

 

Granted, she enjoyed hearing some puns and jokes on good days. They were all dumb but in a good way.

 

“Oh! I have another! Wanna hear a joke about paper? Nevermind, it’s  _ tearable! _ ”

 

Kirumi shouldn’t be laughing this much from a stupid joke.

 

“H-Hey Kiwi! What do you call a fake noodle?”

“I don’t know, what?”

“ _ Im-pasta!” _

“PFFFTHAHAHAHA!”

 

—

 

“So? How did it go? Did she like the jokes?”

“Oh my god, her laugh is pretty than any birdsong. The smile she had, it was so wide and bright. She looked...so happy. Kokichi, I can’t take this, I’m crushing on her so bad. I don’t know what to do!”

 

“Tell her?”

“What?! No way! She doesn’t like me like that”

 

Kokichi wanted to throw a brick upside their head so bad.

 

—

 

“They’re so stupid”

“What do you mean?”

“Rantaro went on telling me jokes out of nowhere. They were talking about the trip and then went to that. It lasted for an hour…” Kirumi sighed lovingly and rested her head on the table.

“I loved it so much…”

 

Miu and Kaede looked at each other before looking back at the twitterpated maid.

 

“Hey, Cleaning Lady...remember when you confessed that you were Bi?”

“Yes...why, Miu?”

“That’s such a fucking lie. You’re Morosexual just like Maki and Shuichi”


	2. Revenge (Rantaro x Shuichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi x Rantaro in a Hope's Peak/No Killing Game AU
> 
> Prompt: "Rantaro saying "there's something on your face" to Shuichi and kisses him, saying "It was me".

Hands made its way to Shuichi’s cheeks.

 

“H-Huh?”

That was strange. He was in the middle of reading a novel until Rantaro forced them to waver his attention.

 

“What’s up, Ran-chan?” He asked innocently. What was going on?

 

“Hey, there’s something on your face…”

“Really?” The only thing that he could think of was his glasses, but that wasn’t anything new. Shuichi hasn’t eaten anything recently either, so there aren’t any leftovers on his face.

 

“What is it?”

Rantaro gave him a lovely kiss on his lips. It was not anything long-lasting, very quick but still addressing the message.

“It was me!”

 

“I—“ Did they  _ really  _ do that?! It worked like a charm, Shuichi’s face was burning up from the gesture while Rantaro smiled at him.

 

“Ran-Chan!”

“Kitten is so flustered! How cuuuute!”

“Sssstttooooppppp!”

 

—

 

“Ran-Chan!”

“What is it?” Class just ended and everyone was heading to the dining hall. Rantaro noticed a small chuckle when she noticed the two and winked. Korekiyo have them an eyebrow.

 

“Did you I can fit the whole world in my hands?”

“Oh really now?” Rantaro raised an eyebrow. They knew how this went; the other would place their hands on the person’s cheek, indicating that they’re  _ the whole world. _

 

Nice try getting revenge from the other day, Shuichi. 

 

“Show me!”

They were ready to feel Shuichi’s hands on their cheeks, but no, they ended up travelling somewhere else. He had one hand carefully behind their knees and one on their back. Before they could say something, Rantaro was lifted.

 

Shuichi carried them  _ with ease. _

There was no sense of struggling.

 

“HEY! TRAINING PAID OFF!!” Kaito shouted, “PROUD OF YOU, SIDEKICK!”

 

“W-W-Whhhh” Rantaro was shocked and couldn’t get any words out. Their face beat red while Shuichi gave them a pure look.

 

“Told you I can~”

“S-S-Shhhuuuuuiiiccchhhhiiiii!”


	3. Occupied (Miu x Kaede)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu x Kaede in a College AU
> 
> Prompt: Miu wants to use her laptop on the couch, but Kaede always occupies the space in her lap.

“Ugh…I don’t want to do this…”

Miu pulled out her laptop.

“But I fucking have to”

 

There was a large research paper she had to work on in one of her engineering classes. Sure, she’s extremely bright and most of the projects she’s done in her classes are very impressive for her age, but when it comes to explaining everything…it’s far too difficult.

 

Miu just  _ works  _ and then bam! It’s complete. It’s hard to explain how it all works to others or her thought process. So when it comes to writing a paper about one of her creations, she’ll be staring at the blank document for a solid hour. Maybe have “the” in another hour.

 

“Mmmmiiiuuuuuuu~”

“Whhhaaaaatttttttt?!”

 

Someone else was with her in the dorm. Kaede Akamatsu, music major, and better at writing papers than Miu. If only she could write it for her.

 

Right now though, Kaede didn’t want her to work on anything. She pushed her laptop away from her and made herself comfortable on Miu’s lap.

 

“W-What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Miu, you’ve been working all day! We should do something!”

“I need to work on the paper!”

“Miu, we all know good and all that you won’t be able to work on it till the last day”

 

She was completely right.

“Ugh, but what? My brain is burned out and I don’t wanna go anywhere”

“Stay here and I will give you all of the love n affection you deserve, love~” Kaede sat up on her lap and left an affectionate kiss on her neck.

 

And another…

And another…

One more…

 

“G-Gnn...Kae-idiot...you know t-these kisses a-are…”

“Oh I know! That’s why I’m doing them!”

 

Kaede went on kissing her girlfriend, making Miu want to burst from all of the physical contact. She wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but it was long enough to have Miu’s roommate, Maki, walk in after her class.

 

Then leave once she noticed they were getting heated on the couch.


	4. Soundtrack (Peko x Sonia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's Peak AU
> 
> Prompt: Peko lends her sweater to Sonia. When Sonia is home, she realises that she still has Peko's sweater and finds her iPod. Out of curiosity, Sonia looks through Peko's music and finds a playlist titled with Sonia's name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka x Mukuro and Kirumi x Rantaro is mentioned

 

This was a cold field trip.

Several selected students were given a trip to go outside of the country. They all went to Austria, a gorgeous country with so much to do for everyone.

 

The downside is that it was really cold...and it’s July.

 

They had free-time right now. Everyone split into their own groups and ventured around the city. Museums to see, pictures to take, food to eat, and so on.

 

Peko was going to go with Fuyuhiko, however, he wanted her to go venture out and be with her closest friends Mukuro and Kirumi. She accepted and walked around Austria with the two other girls.

 

“It’s cold enough to snow right now,” Mukuro told Peko and Kirumi, “Thank goodness I packed for weather like this”

 

“It was really cold last night too, were you two managed to sleep well?”

“It was a little difficult, but I managed…” Peko places her hands in her kitty sweater, “I wonder if everyone else is okay”

 

“I'm worried for Sayaka. She didn’t bring warm clothing so I…”

Mukuro stopped talked when she saw the two silver-haired females giving her a sly look.

 

“Sayaka, Huh?” The swordswoman chuckled, “That’s the first person you mention?”

“A-Ah! Is there a problem?” Her freckles cheeks beamed pink.

“Not even your sister?”

“...She’ll be fine!”

 

“I’m just messing with you, ‘Kuro” Kirumi gave her a small pat on her shoulder.

 

It’s really to see Mukuro have a liking to someone. For all of their lives, the three of them dedicated themselves to someone else and acting extremely selfless. That’s why they were able to easily be friends with one another, they learn together how to grow and think about themselves for a change.

 

Mukuro had her crush on Sayaka, Kirumi and Rantaro have been pining for awhile, and then Peko…

 

“H-Hey Peko! You have a really cute sweater!”

 

“H-Huh?!”

 

Another group met up with them. Kokichi, Fuyuhiko, and Sonia headed over to the three with some pages in their grasp.

 

“Hi, Mom! Hi, Mom’s friends!!”

Kirumi chuckled, “Hello Kokichi”

“Nice to see you three!” Mukuro greeted

 

_ Why in the world is Sonia wearing that…?  _ Peko noticed that she was only wearing a nice blouse and skirt. Sure, she wore her high thigh socks, but her torso must be freezing.

 

“Say Peko? Where did you get the sweater?”

“T-This...well…” She’s hoping Sonia doesn’t notice her blush right now.

“It was a birthday gift from Ryouma actually. You...can borrow it”

 

Fuyuhiko, Kokichi, Kirumi, and Mukuro stood there stunned.

Peko took off her sweatshirt, made sure it was neat and handed it to the princess. Sonia was just as surprised as everyone else, hands close to her chest and staring down at the adorable sweater.

 

“Why?”

“You must be freezing. I’ll be okay, don’t worry about it…”

“You’re the sweetest, Peko!”

 

She noticed Fuyuhiko smirking at her.

_ What is he thinking… _

 

“It’s...no problem, I hope you’ll be content with it. Ah...return it whenever you’re ready”

“I’ll give it back to you tomorrow, it’s a promise!”

 

——

 

_ It smells so nice, I don’t want to part with it… _

 

She was back in the hotel room with Sakura, Hiyoko, and Mahiru. They were all taking turns for showers and getting ready for bed. Today was exhausting, walking around for hours and so much history in each place they went. Sonia loved it!!

 

She would love to sit next to Peko on the bus and give her the sweatshirt, but the swordswoman ended up sitting with Akane. She wouldn’t admit it out loud...Sonia was a little jealous.

 

“...Huh?”

There was a zipped up pocket with something inside.

“What did she leave in here…?”

 

Sonia was all too curious, she unzipped the pocket and took out whatever was in there. Was it her wallet? Or her phone? If so, wouldn’t she know that it was missing?

 

_ It’s...an iPod? _

 

A very simply iPod. Sonia couldn’t help but open it and see what the lock screen was.

 

A magnificent photograph of a brown and white Maine Coon. Mahiru must’ve taken it for Peko.

 

_ How adorable… _

 

It was completely unintentional, but Sonia unlocked it. There was no password and made it straight to the home profile, revealing the home screen of Fuyuhiko and Peko at a park. It was a very calm photo, the smiles that they had...the number of stories that could be in this one scene. It made Sonia see Peko like this.

 

“Sonia! Are you going to shower?”

“In a minute!”

 

There were the default apps on any iPod, some for exercise, no notifications presents, and then Spotify.

 

What music does she listen to? Is it classical? Country? Indie? Pop? Oh, Sonia was way too curious for her own good! It wasn’t a good idea to do…

 

Why is she doing this? She wouldn’t do it with anyone else, why Peko?

 

She opened Spotify, greeted with two different playlists.

 

“Soundtrack” and “Sonia Nevermind’s Soundtrack”

 

Her heart almost stopped.

A playlist?! Just for her? Containing over a hundred songs too?! What’s in it?!

 

_ Bleeding Heart, Regina Spektor  _ was first. Sonia went ahead and listened to a bit of it. She had a lovely voice and the lyrics were splendid. The one thing that stuck out was the chorus going  _ “Never Nevermind, Bleeding Heart Bleeding Heart” _

 

What else was there?

 

_ Ya Soshla S Uma, t.A.T.u _

 

_ She likes girls, Metro Station _

 

_ Trouble, Never Shout Never _

 

_ Happy, Never Shout Never _

 

_ Take a chance on me, Little Women Musical _

 

_ …. _

 

_ Jenny, Studio Killers _

 

“SONIA!”

“Okay okay! I’m coming!” Sonia stuffed the iPod under her pillow and hurried to the bathroom to shower.

 

——

 

“Here you go, Peko”

It was morning. Everyone was in the lobby having breakfast. Peko planned on sitting with Kirumi and Mukuro, but they ended up being preoccupied with their crushes.

 

_ Well, so am I _

 

“Thank you, I can see where Ryouma bought it and buy you one”

 

“No need! Oh, and Peko?”

“What is it?” Peko tilted her head to the side, “Is something the matter”

 

“I want...I want to ruin our friendship!”

Sonia held on to her free hand.

“We should be lovers instead”

  
  



	5. Kissy Kissy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple ships with Kissing prompts from Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Order:  
> Kirumi x Rantaro, Shuichi x Rantaro, Miu x Kaede, Sayaka x Mukuro, Peko x Sonia, Angie x Tsumgui, Kaede x Maki
> 
> These are all small and short drabbles!! I did a random number generator and wrote one for each ship I have for this work. I might do this again!! It was fun!!  
> These are short and sweet! Feel free to request prompts for these ships.
> 
> Also, there's spoilers

**Kissing...Good Morning // Kirumi x Rantaro // Domestic & Married**

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” Rantaro soothed in her ear. They left a delicate kiss on her forehead.

 

“...Morning” she rubbed her eyes a little. “It’s a surprise to see you up early”

“Because guess what today is? Your day off” Rantaro always loved it when Kirumi didn’t work for the day. She wasn’t a fan, but they always found a way to keep her up on her feet.

 

“I was thinking we can go hiking today...would you enjoy that?” They kissed her again, on her freckled cheeks.

 

“Someone’s affectionate today”

“Hm, I’m always am! Now come on, I made breakfast for you”

 

**Kissing...As a Promise // Rantaro x Shuichi // BSD crossover**

 

“Remember the last time you went on a mission with Ranpo-san?” Rantaro pointed out, “You were hurt really bad…”

“And Yosano-sensei did wonders with my injuries...don’t want to deal with that again…” Shuichi shuddered and looked away for a moment.

 

“I just don’t want you to...Well...I want you to come home”

“I always do, the Agency takes real good care of me after I became a member” he pulled their lover in for a quick yet deep kiss on their lips.

“I will be home, for you, I promise”

Rantaro pushed their glasses up and smiled at him.

 

“If you don’t, I’m going to get Poe-san to trap you in a book with nothing bad happening...I’ll join you of course~”

 

Shuichi stuck his tongue out and kissed him again.

“Okay, that’s also a promise”

 

**Kissing...Passionately // Miu x Kaede // Canon timeline**

**(First Blood Perk lasted longer than canon)**

 

Kaede pushed her on the wall and slammed her lips against hers. It was so sudden, so surreal, and she couldn’t really control herself right now.

 

Kaede was about to die, Rantaro was killed and it was her fault, she _knew_ that. It was time to show Miu how much she loved her.

 

They’ve been here for two weeks and the two girls clicked fast. It was first mindless flirting and hanging out as friends, but then there was more.

 

Kaede hated this. Falling for someone in a killing game was the worst. If there was an audience, they would be screaming or crying about this moment.

 

Miu’s arms wrapped about her neck while Kaede had a hold of her hips. At first, the inventor was startled and didn’t know what to do, then fell into it. She always talked about how she was an amazing kisser and would drop her panties from a little kiss. Now, it’s the other way around.

 

“Ah…” as much as she wanted to keep going, Kaede broke off the kiss. Miu gave her such an owl stare and refused to blink.

 

“We should get going with the rest of the investigation...I don’t want Shuichi to get worried”

 

The best first kiss. The last kiss she will ever have until her death.

 

“Tch! Yeah...can’t believe you fucking did that…” She pushed up her chest and gently shoved her away.

 

“Let’s...see who killed Rantaro”

She swallowed. “Yeah…”

 

**Kissing...as comfort // Sayaka x Mukuro // Hope’s Peak AU**

 

Sayaka was having really bad pains on her shoulders and back. Mukuro took the opportunity to give her a nice message and bring her into relaxation.

 

“Thanks, love…” she sighed. The recent concert she performed was so tiresome. As always, and enjoyed herself, but it can grow so exhausting. It must be the same for Mukuro when she does her training.

 

She left a gentle kiss on the back of the idol’s neck.

 

“Oh, that...do it again…”

 

Mukuro chuckled and kissed her again.

“Enjoying yourself?”

 

“Hm...very much!”

 

**Kissing...as of greed // Sonia x Peko // Royalty AU**

 

“It’s really nice to have a knight like yourself all to myself…” Sonia’s tone was affectionate yet devious at the same time. Peko was not used to this, romantic actions are so unfamiliar with her.

 

“So...I have a request for you. May you kiss me?”

“Are you sure that’s alright, Princess Nevermind?”

“Absolutely. No one is here, just us”

 

Thank goodness, Peko really wanted to kiss her but didn’t want anyone to see…

 

Very slowly, she kissed the Princess’s lips. It lasted for a heartbeat and only a thin layer touched.

 

“...I would like more”

Peko kisses her again. She leaned closer to Sonia and allowed the kiss to last for a couple of more seconds.

 

“Is that sufficient, my princess”

“No, I desire _more”_

“P-Princess!” She was pleased that she was able to keep kissing her, very pleased.

“If your parents see us…”

“They won’t, we will be fine, keep kissing me”

 

No matter how many times they did it, Sonia kept saying she needed more.

 

**Kissing...to pretend // Angie x Tsumugi // Pregame AU**

 

Angie and Tsumugi were in the middle of a photo shoot with two of their favourite characters in DanganRonpa, the Ultimate Wizard and the Ultimate Thief. This was the first time Angie has done something like this but enjoyed herself. Tsumugi, on the other hand, was an expert at this. Her expression, poses, style, it was all amazing.

 

The whole photo shoot was a collaboration. Angie made the cosplays and Tsumugi set up the perfect location for them to do it. About twenty minutes have passed and the blue-haired female came up with an idea.

"Can we do a kissing one?" She asked, "ONLY if you're okay with it! I know that you really ship them..."

"You're willing to do a shippy photo even though you hate the ship with a passion"

"Yup!"

 

Angie was shocked. When anyone mentions a character or ship she dislikes, she would go...what Kaito would call  _feral._ The fact that she would be okay doing a ship photo, with kissing, is not in her character at all.

 

She agreed, if Tsumugi was indeed okay with it, then they can. The taller of the two cupped her cheeks and kissed the top of her head.

Makes sense that it was not one on the lips, Tsumugi would fall apart if she went that far. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the fact that she did this for Angie.

 

Also enjoyed the kiss...but that was a different story.

 

**Kissing...for encouragement // Kaede x Maki // Orchestra Pit AU**

The play was about to begin in the next ten minutes. Maki was tuning her flute and piccolo while they were waiting, only growing nervous as time went on. This was the first show, the start of their Broadway tour. It was a dream come true to be able to play the music for Little Women.  
No one will be able to see her. The Orchestra Pit played inside the stage or in the corner wearing all black. No one paid attention to who was in the Pit, just enjoying the music. That also means she is unable to mess up and has to be perfect. God forbid she messes up...

 

"Nyaki!"

She didn't hear the name. All she could hear were other instruments tuning and the large audience chatting

"Nyaaaaki, Nyaaaki!"

"Hey, Maki" Shuichi, the clarinettist behind Maki, nudged her. "Kaede is calling for you"

"What...What does she want?" She placed the flute down on her lap, "She needs to tune the piano"

 

The pianist was in the corner of the Pit and waving from behind her piano. Miu, a keyboard player, rolled her eyes at Kaede.

"What is it, Kaede?!" Maki called out. At first, she was expecting Miu to come through and see her, but then she would go through the other musicians in her row.

 

"GOOD LUCK, BABE!" She blew a kiss at Maki, "I LOVE YOU!"

"Ah-" It was only loud enough for the Pit to hear. Her face burned up from the small act of encouragement and huffed to herself hotly. 

There was no need for her to make a scene. It did bring her nerves down for the play.

 

"Aw, that's cute" Kirumi the Bass Clarinettist snickered with Shuichi.

"You two better be quiet or I will shove my cleaning rod in your damn eyes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added Tsumugi x Angie and Kaede x Maki because I really like those ships  
> Might add Chiaki x Mikan, Gonta x Korekiyo, and Shuichi x Kokichi eheheeeeeeee


	6. Cannot be alone right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie x Tsumugi // "Group Chat of Gifted Junvilnes" AU
> 
> Prompt:  
> Tsumugi: I don’t want to be alone right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are connections with my chat-fic (that needs to be updated) but it’s not like you HAVE to read it to know what is going on, justing making a note!

**  
**

December.

They’ve been stuck in this school since Fall and it was terrible.

Tsumugi shuffled inside her bed several times. Sleeping was nonexistent, all that she thought about is  _ why  _ she was here and not back at Hope’s Peak. On the "bright" side, her whole class is here.  
It's not like they were extremely buddy-buddy like the others.

The small Thanksgiving idea Rantaro had helped them become closer, however, Tsumugi still felt distant. Everyone had a close friend or partner with them. The cosplayer...somewhat had that, but she has better.

_ You shouldn’t be thinking like that!!  _ A voice called in her head.  _ You’re better than that. _

She stood up in her head with her hair and mess and stuck slightly sticking out. That voice was not her, it was Angie’s.

The Ultimate Artist that she got close to almost too quick. Once they agreed on making some Halloween costumes for some classmates, they never left each other's side. It was fine, right? It's not like they had classes or anything, they were in  _ Juvy.  _ At least they took the time to build their labs so they don’t fall too behind. The labs were not that impressive compared to Hope’s Peak.

Tsumugi took her Monopad and headed over to Text Messages.

For 16 students, there’s a lot of chat rooms. The main one, the girls-only, the lesbians + lesbian ally Shuichi, anime-centric (featuring Shuichi, Korekiyo, and Maki), and Art Squad (featuring Kaede, Angie, Rantaro, Korekiyo, and Himiko).

There were the floating DMs around. She didn’t talk to many one-on-one, only if it was a question of sorts. The one she talked to mainly was Angie.

She clicked on her contact and texted her.

**Direct Message: Angie Yonaga // 155am**

**Tsumugi:** Hey

**Tsumugi:** I don’t want to be alone right now.

A little too forward probably. Tsumugi was developing a crush on Angie and didn’t want her to know...many caught on with their little nicknames and physical contact. Angie was always a very touchy person so it wasn’t that predictable? Maybe?

**Angie:** My lab? Or do you want to come to my dorm? Or I come to you?

**Angie:** Nevermind, I’m coming to you. Just give me a minute, I’ll pick up some items!!

Tsumugi swallowed. Will this be okay? What is she planning? Angie can be very chaotic according to others, so what is she bringing this late at night?

She’s sort of excited about it. Someone so plain like herself being around the humanised version of Sunshine...such a blessing.

Ha, a blessing.

Tsumugi waited for a solid ten minutes until there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open” she called out. Most had their doors locked, whether because it made them feel comfortable or to avoid someone walking in on a couple making out. That happened to Korekiyo once, poor anthropologist.

“Angie’s here~” her quiet her cheerful voice filled into the room, along with the smell of...chocolate?

Angie had a plate of hot double chocolate chip muffins in her grasp and two juice boxes in her mouth. It was such a cute look, she couldn’t help but blush slightly.

No, not slightly, her face is BURNING.

“Is everything alright? Did you have a bad dream?” The Artist sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the treats down on her lap. Tsumugi will eat it later, she wants to just talk right now. 

“No, it’s just...I guess I’ve been overthinking” she confessed, “Have you...ever been sad or angry that we are all here?! We really...messed up, didn’t we?”

Angie blinked.

“I just miss Hope’s Peak so much...how strange it would be to come back and everyone knows what we did...It’s in our records for good...what if it messes with my—“

“Tsumugi”

Angie slammed her hands down on Tsumugi’s shoulders. Since when was she this strong?

“...Atua knows that all of us are imperfect, but at the end of the day He will forgive us if our heart is true. The same goes for people, we are...human, it happens”

Tsumugi never understood any of her talk about her Deity, it always went over her head. However, when she made that connection, it surely hit her in the chest. Her natural happy attitude, caring nature, creativity, and uniqueness...how can someone not fall for her?

The cosplayer’s lips curved up to make the smallest smile. Angie replied with a very wide smile, oh goodness...Keep cool...

She wants to slowly lower herself and kiss her…

No, she can’t do that. Angie deserves better.

“You’re the best, Sunny”

“Anything for the Moon~ now, I want to talk to you!! We can have the little snacks I brought and just chat!!”

How did Angie know that she liked chocolate muffins and raspberry juice? Maybe Kirumi told her, the maid has a list of everyone’s likes and dislikes when it comes to food. She did all of that for her...

 

Angie could have come by empty-handed, she did not have to go at all! No, she went and went the extra mile. Her smile grew a little bigger as she kept thinking about how great she was.

Angie talked about how Rantaro wanted to do something big for Christmas. Not sure what, but the Adventurer was talking to Korekiyo about it. Kaito and Maki had a small picnic date, Kiibo has been learning how to cook with the help of Kirumi, and Miu has been pranking Kokichi all too much...then the other way around.

As she kept talking, Tsumugi kept listening. She could listen to her talk all night.

Until she passed out in Tsumugi’s lap.

“O-OH?!” Calm the gay panic, it’s okay Tsumugi, she’s just sleeping.

But wow, she’s so cute, she is out like a light with her…

A small squeak left her.

“Thank you, Angie…”

——

“Morning”

“Good morning, Shuichi!!” Tenko stretched out her back, Himiko was beside her and rubbed her eyes.

“Do you think Kirumi made her Tojo-special today?” The magician asked.

“I hope!” Shuichi yawned, “I was looking— Oh”

“What?”

The detective was staring straight at Tsumugi’s dorm room. Coming out of it was both her and _Angie._ The two seemed pretty happy and chatted to one another.  
Those two grow closer and closer each day. It makes him rather pleased, he knew that Tsumugi always felt like she did not belong and was the odd one out. Angie is the perfect person to show her that it was incorrect, she adored the cosplayer's company.  
He is a detective, he knows that they have feelings for one another. When they will say anything is another story...that would be a nice Christmas gift, a love confession.

“...Huh”

“What is it, Shuichi?”

“Oh!! Nothing” he’s never one to get into gossip,

“Let’s hurry to the dining before all of the food is gone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some that need to be posted but they are not done yet :'( they just need the last bit and some editing...
> 
> Feel free to request prompts for the ships in this!! Just no NSFW, please.


	7. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede x Miu & Rantaro x Kirumi // Hope's Peak AU
> 
> Prompt: Catching them singing and dancing, pining messes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irumatsu/Kaemiu and Amatojo/Kirumami were my first ships in DR :')

It was one of those restless nights. Thankfully, it was not too late and walking about on campus wasn’t too risky. The students were fine, but being out late could be dangerous for anyone.

 

She decided to head outside, there was a nice spot that she could sit down and stare up at the sky. Be alone in her thoughts and relax is what Kaede needed.

 

Hold on…

 

“What the…?”

All she saw was a flash of pink in the open field. 

 

_ “It goes up, it goes down! It goes any way the wind would like to throw it around!” _

 

It was Miu Iruma.

 

“O-Oh…”

Kaede had her gaze locked on the inventor who was having the time of her life. She had giant headphones in that she made herself and spinning around on one foot. The song that she was singing was very familiar too…

 

_ “I was lost, now I'm found! I _ _  put my hands in the air and my knees to the ground! YEAH!”  _ Miu ended up putting her hands in the air and knees on the ground at that part. Kaede snorted.

 

She looked so adorable and delighted about the world...Kaede couldn’t help but try to get closer.

 

“The pieces of the all that I could only hold! YEAH!!” Miu hopped back on her feet,  “I could never say what you want me to say~”

 

“I've got somebody else just to keep me on my toes again…” Kaede hummed to herself, “I can barely stand when you're coming too close…” She was so invested in Miu’s moment that she was not paying attention to her other surroundings. Because of her lesbian thoughts going off the rails, she tripped over a large root and collapsed. 

 

_ Collapsed on Miu. _

 

“AH! SHIT!”

Miu’s headphones must have been soundproof if she didn’t hear Kaede approaching her. For seeing her, Miu's eyes only focused upon the night sky.

 

Headphones flew off Miu, a soft body on top of another, and probably some internal panicking from one of them.

Maybe both. 

 

Kaede quickly lifted her upper body with hands and knees planted on the ground. Some traces of hair slipped in her fingers, it felt softer than the grass.

She stared down the...beautiful strawberry blond...memorising sapphire eyes...soft pink lips.

 

“U-Uh…”

 

Oh god, is she sweating?! Is Kaede sweating?! This is so unflattering (Kaede, not Miu, definitely not Miu), she could not contain herself right now.

 

“U-Uh…”

“Hey! Can you fucking g-get off of me?!”

“Y-YEAH!” She quickly scooted away from Miu and played with her own hair. Nice one, Kaede. “Sorry about that…”

 

“What the fuck are you doing around here so late?!” Miu sat up and crossed her arms, "And why were you watching me?!"

“I didn't mean to! Besides, why are you here?"

“Touché…” She shrugged, “I can't sing and dance in my dorm, others might hear me so I come out here late at night…”

 

The muffled sounds of the song were played behind them. It was sort of romantic...least to Kaede.

 

_ I'll take all that I can get  
Just don't make me _ go...

 

“You have a nice singing voice…”

“Shut up” Miu growled.

“What?! It’s a compliment!”

“Sure! W-Whatever! F-Fuck you!”

“Really? I didn’t know you played for the same team” Kaede, despite her still being extremely flustered, managed to flirt.

 

“W-WHAT?! I PLAY FOR ALL T-TEAMS! S-SHUT IT!!”

 

“Aw, come on Miu! Did you get  _ caught up in the Heartstrings?” _

 

“A-AH?!” Miu’s face was so red. Kaede was regretting her decision but at the same time, all of this was so worth it. 

 

“But I’m serious! You shouldn’t hide your singing voice like that! It’s wonderful, would you want to have duets with me one day?”

 

Miu narrowed her gaze. At first, Kaede saw hostility and ready for her to snap again. However, her eyes grew soft and the tip of her tongue sticking out anxiously. “M-Maybe…” she muttered, “Do you...know the song ‘Samson’? I like that s-song...a lot”

 

Wow, Kaede was not expecting Miu to have such a soft taste in music. Maybe it’s a wide range? She could be like Korekiyo and listen to anything available.

 

“I do! I...love a lot of Regina’s songs” Kaede chuckled shyly, “I-I look forward to having you sing again…”

 

“Y-Yeah, w-whatever. J-Just don’t tell anyone”

 

Kaede was hesitant. She ready wanted to tell everyone how amazing Miu was...although it was understandable.

 

“Promise”

 

——

 

_ “Oh my god, Rantaro!! She’s so amazing!! Last night was the best!! She’s...wow” _

 

Rantaro chuckled. They were walking through the halls and listening to Kaede’s gushing over her crush on the phone. They are always the one people go to and scream about their love life. Will Rantaro give advice? Hell no, they’re the worst with romance. 

 

“I’m sure sooner or later you two will be together!”

_ “Doubt it!” _

“Come on! I believe in both of you!! I think that she likes you as well”

_ “What should I do?! I flirted a bit but I should do more...but what?!” _

“Have you thought about taking her out to a movie? Oh! Go to the fair that's going on! She LOVES kettle corn!”

  
  


_ “...The boys who kiss and bite, they are the brilliant ones who speak and write...with silver luck…” _

 

Rantaro halted and their heart skipped a beat.   
"Oh..Oh damn"  
_ "Rantaro?” _

 

Who...who was singing? And why did it sound so familiar and  _ elegant?  _

 

_ “Yoo, Rantaro?!” _

“I...gotta call you back, something came up, nothing bad” they quickly hung up and followed the voice.

 

They felt like a sailor being falling for a Siren's melody.

 

_ “They sing in clever tongues! Oh, how my knees go weak to be the one...She kicks and bucks ...” _

 

Rantaro found themselves standing in front of a vacant classroom, no, not vacant, there was the most beautiful girl twirling with her beautiful dress and singing her heart out.

 

“Always quick to follow…” they muttered, green eyes wide and glasses slowly falling off their face.

 

_ “The boys are tttooo refined~” _

 

Rantaro is going to explode.

 

How did Kirumi not notice them? She was dancing all around the room without a care in the world and so  _ free.  _ A bright smile on her face, gloved hands holding on to the ends of her dress, heeled shoes tapping in the rhythm of the song she’s singing…

 

Wow. Kirumi Tojo is...too much for their crushing heart.

 

“Won’t matter tomorrow…”

 

_ “Oh to be in his—“ _

 

Kirumi opened her eyes and stared directly at Rantaro.

 

Everything fell, no, only Kirumi who yelped and stumbled back.

 

“K-KIWI!” Rantaro quickly hurried over to the maid and grabbed a hold of her waist. Her legs gave out as they fell in between the gap between Rantaro’s feet.

 

“Are you okay?!” Rantaro looked down at her, this wasn’t the best position. Their glasses were hanging by a thread and would fall any minute now. 

 

It looks like Rantaro dipped her. They could pinpoint what this position looked like, Steven and Connie right before they fused.

 

...They made a cartoon reference. At least Kirumi didn’t hear it, they would die of embarrassment. 

 

“Y...Yes…” her breathing grew heavy for a couple of seconds, then began to calm down.

 

Oh god, she’s so adorable. Not only was her fancy and the elegant vibe was a sight to behold, her cutesy side...where she’s blushing and her pale green eyes growing big...her hair falling back to show both of her eyes and all of her facial features...

 

“How long were you here…?”

“U-Uh...I like The Hush Sound as well” they muttered. They didn’t answer the question…this was too difficult.

 

_ I want to kiss you.  _

 

Rantaro was so confused right now, their feelings were all over the place. What to say next? Do they change positions?!

 

“You’re beautiful, Kirumi…”

Whoops.

 

“I—“ she couldn’t finish, the glasses fell on Kirumi’s face and spooked the Adventurer. 

 

Aaaand Rantaro dropped her.

 

“OW!”

“KIWI, I AM SO SORRY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs mentioned are  
> Where the sky hangs - Passion Pit  
> Samson - Regina Spektor  
> The Boys are too Refined - The Hush Sound
> 
> All good bops, I listen to Regina Spektor and THS on the daily lmao

**Author's Note:**

> All of the ships in the relationship tags will be the ones you will see!! I may add more but for now, only those ships. Feel free to request some ideas!!
> 
> All I saw is no NSFW. Being requested NSFW makes me uneasy ^^; that and I do not really write it


End file.
